it didn't suck
by UESforeverr
Summary: Her eyes had that glimmer of just having done it for the first time.She thought of the dialogue she heard from house a couple days ago.when two people have had sex-unless it sucks-if they can do it again, there going to do it again..


**Set in 1x07 victor/victrola**

**First fanfic.**

Blair was sitting on the couch at the van der wooden suite flipping through the channels, when she stopped for a second because she heard a noise upstairs, she shrugged then looked at the TV.

She had stopped on a channel that was showing _house_.

She listened to it and a hot guy with a British accent was saying, "last night probably shouldn't happen again" to some girl.

The girl then said, "do you think I want it to?"

He said, "when two people have had sex-unless it sucks-if they can do it again, there going to do it again and that's when things get complicated….and it didn't suck"

_If they can do it again there going to do it again. _the phrase ran through Blair's mind….

"Blair!" she then heard Serena scream, "come here please!"

Blair turned off the TV and ran upstairs.

"what?! And hey what was that noise earlie…" Blair stopped as she got to Serena's doorway and saw her by her closet door with shoes and clothes everywhere and one of her closet racks on the floor, "oh…"

"help me!" Serena cried.

Blair went over and removed clothes from her head and put on them on the bed, while Serena kicked some shoes off her feet and tossed a scarf that was on her arm toward the bed, which landed on Blair's head.

"hey!" Blair said automatically.

Serena giggled "sorry"

Blair turned around and walked toward her friend, "so, did you find something to wear or are you just making a mess?" Blair teased, gesturing to the floor.

Serena giggled again, "no, I found something, lets go" she grabbed Blair's hand and led the way out of the room, down the stairs, out of the hotel and straight to barneys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair and Serena entered the van der woodsen suite bags in hand smiling.

"here this ones yours, b" Serena handed Blair a barneys bag, "ooo..and this one" she handed her another bag which had her birthday dress in it.

"thanks, s" Blair said and kissed her cheek.

"your leaving?" Serena asked.

"yes, I'm going to meet my mother, she wants to talk-I mean brag- about her business deal with bendels"

Serena laughed, "okay, bye hun"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was walking out of the bass hotel when she got a text.

_Ugh, mom be patient, I'm on my way_, she thought.

Except it wasn't her mom, it was chuck.

She opened it:

_B, meet me tomorrow morning at victrola?_

_Ill text the address later. _

She frowned.

_why?, _she replied.

_Just comee…._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Blair met chuck the next morning at-victrola?-for her opinion on an investment for bass industry.

Chuck had seemed to be only interested in underage boozing and womanizing, but after a tour of the place and his great enthusiasm on investing this place for bass industries, Blair was very impressed.

She promised to meet him tomorrow for a 'victory party' and then went off to school to meet Serena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot had happened since she promised to meet chuck for this victory party, but she met him anyway. Honestly, there was no place she'd rather be.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but…"chuck said finally, referring to Nate and Blair's break up, breaking the silence as they sat at victrola.

"relief" Blair said quickly; "I feel relief" and she did feel relief she realized.

"you know I got moves" she said as she watched the dancers up on stage.

"really?" chuck said amused, "then, why don't you get up there,"

"I'm just saying I got moves"

"come on your ten times hotter than any of those girls" chuck said

"I know what you doing bass" Blair said, "you really don't think I'll go up there"

"I know you won't do it" chuck smirked

"guard my drink" she told him.

And so she danced for him upstage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"you were amazing up there"

She looked at him, then made her way towards him.

She looked at his lips, he looked at hers, there eyes met, then they kissed.

The rest was history.

Afterwards, Blair stepped out of his limo in just her nightgown and watched him pull away.

Her eyes had that glimmer of just having done it for the first time.

She looked around for a while before going inside her pent house.

She thought of the dialogue she heard from _house_ a couple days ago.

_last night probably shouldn't happen again. you think I want it to? when two people have had sex-unless it sucks-if they can do it again, there going to do it again and that's when things get complicated…_

…_.and it didn't suck._


End file.
